


【锤基】第三次出轨

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 🥒锤：我出轨？他说一我不敢说二，谁给我胆子出轨？💚🎄锤：他，心地善良，温柔体贴，聪明能干，肤白貌美大长腿……（👈🏻省略一千字彩虹屁）谁能比他更好？我超爱他der！！！





	【锤基】第三次出轨

Loki今天情绪很到位，之前的表演是因为剧情落泪，这次不是。

他一柜子的小灰鞋被Thor带回来的猫折腾得不能再穿了，还挠坏了他最喜欢的西装。

本就是泪腺发达的人，遇上这么些事，心碎到能哭出一条河。

他的鞋，他的西装……

Loki先是盯着“恋人”留下的手表哭泣，一大串一大串的眼泪往下掉。

后是把手表拿在手里，抵在心口，额头青筋暴起，脖子和脸都憋红了，脱力的瘫坐在地上。

想想剧情，再想想家里不能穿的小灰鞋，Loki是哭得要多惨有多惨，贴合剧情的同时多了几分真心。

台下也是哭倒了一片观众。

Loki演绎得太有感染力，太真实，加上他的眼泪，简直比催泪棒还管用。

演出结束后，Thor掐点打电话来说，猫已经听话啦，不咬东西了，快回家叭。

为什么他不亲自来接Loki？？

因为他带回来的猫做了错事，他被Loki罚留在家里不能出门，直到把猫教好为止。

并且威胁他，猫不听话，我不回家。

Loki自然不信一天时间那只蠢猫就能听话，不过既然Thor打电话来了，那他就勉勉强强回去吧。

回到家时已经是晚上十点钟，一打开门，就看到坐在门口吸猫的金发大块头。

“……(ﾒ￣ ￣)”

“sweetie~回来啦？辛不辛苦，累不累？眼睛怎么肿了？有哭戏？以后别演哭戏了，你哭我会心疼。”

橘猫从Thor怀里跳出来，一步两步走到Loki脚边蹭来蹭去，似乎，他已经明白了这个家的实权掌握在谁的手里。

“明天会有视频发到网上，是不是哭了自己去看。”Loki低头看那正在用肉垫扒拉他的猫，妈惹法克……好可爱啊！！

“他大名叫Goose，小名叫咕咕，放心吧，他已经不咬其他东西了。”

Loki还没来得及问什么是其他东西，抱着咕咕走到客厅时明白了。

其他东西指的是他们的东西。

而咕咕会咬会抓的，是猫抓板，猫爬架。

Loki粗略看了一下，家里多了几个猫窝和猫砂盆，猫抓板和猫爬架有好几个，墙边还有饮水机。

“他很聪明，可能是上一位教过他。”Thor从后面抱住Loki，咕咕蹭着Loki的胸口，他蹭着Loki的脖子，“兽医来看过了，他很健康，两三个月大，至于为什么被抛弃，可能是养不起吧。”

咕咕是Thor昨天下班回家在去超市的路上碰到的，脏兮兮的，一看就是流浪猫，碰巧Loki说想养小动物，看着有缘，他就把他带回来了。

没想到第一天他就闯祸，顺带连累了他。

Loki出门后他联系了兽医，又托助理买了猫玩具……总的来说，一切都算好，Loki现在也挺喜欢咕咕的。

“就这么小一只，养不起也别扔啊。”Loki平生最讨厌那些不负责任的人了。

“他吃的有点多。”Thor揉了把咕咕的头，“不过好在我们养得起。”

“我给你做个冰袋敷眼睛，这都哭肿了。”Thor松开了Loki，屁颠颠地去冰箱捣鼓冰袋去了。

Loki把咕咕举高，转了一圈，他现在也是有猫儿子的人了。

而正当他们又是吸猫又是卿卿我我甜甜蜜蜜时，网络那头，一个帖子下是讨论得热火朝天。

问：如何看待舞台剧编剧兼演员Loki Laufeyson只演自己编写的有关出轨的剧本。

1L：这个问题，很深奥。

2L：心疼，基神每次都被戴绿帽，我开始好奇基神经历了什么。

3L：楼上，说不定你基神真的被绿了。（贴图，Thor和某女子疑似接吻的图片）

4L：woc？？？

5L：？？？基神真的被绿了？

6L：啊啊啊啊！！，果然资本家都特么是垃圾！！

……

……

56L：三楼解释一下图片来源呗，别造谣啊。

57L：我没造谣，我早就想发这些了，还不是怕你们说我是黑粉。我给你们发图。

58L：（Thor和某金发女郎牵着手进酒店）（一夜之后牵着手离开）（Thor和不知名的棕发女子亲吻拥抱）（Thor摸了穿包臀裙美女的臀）

59L：卧槽，楼上从哪里来的图片？是不是P的啊？？？

60L：我男朋友是狗仔，他同事拍到的。

LZ：卧槽？？？我只是随便问问，竟然挖出了秘密？？？

61L：论有个狗仔男朋友的重要性。

62L：我磕了Thorki三年啊╥﹏╥快告诉我不是真的。

63L：细思极恐啊，基神每次自导自演都是出轨大戏，说不定就是他的真实经历改编的。

64L：楼上说得有理。

65L：所以，我们的小天使被那老狗逼绿了三次？我哭了，我那么宝贝的一个人……Loki他那么好……妈的！

66L：说不定还有回转的余地，几张图能说明什么。

67L：又是接吻开房摸屁股的，我找人帮忙看看是不是P的，等我回来。

68L：英雄，我们cp粉就靠你了。

69L：等你回来救我狗命！！

70L：等你！

……（一个小时）

109L：67楼的兄弟？？？

……（两个小时）

333L：风里雨里，我在贴里等你。

……（三个小时）

450L：（实锤图片真实性的报告）

451L：我拿到报告时哭了半个小时，来晚了……我感觉我要死了。

452L：我也……我现在就去死一死。

453L：同上。

454L：同上。

455L：可是我们现在不该组织起来搞一波渣男吗？为了我们的小天使啊！！这年头用心做剧，年年资助贫困山区学生的好男人不多了，可不能被渣男嚯嚯了。

456L：楼上怕不是忘了，渣男有钱有权有势力，怎么搞？

457L：还神秘得很，报纸杂志之类的都没报道过他，知道他有钱还不是看基神秀的恩爱看出来的。

458L：楼上别说秀恩爱了，当初磕的糖，都是混着shi的。

459L：怪不得不结婚，原来渣男根本就是骗基神的。

460L：这渣也不知道乱搞了多久，基神第一部出轨剧还是两年前呢……

461L：我才看完的现场，今天基神哭得可惨了，想来哭的不是剧情，是他本人我就更心疼了。

462L：我也去看了，真的好心疼他……

463L：姐妹们，我们得做出点事情，不能让基神白受委屈！！我哥是个半桶水的黑客，我这就让他熬夜把渣男人肉出来！！！

464L：！！

465L：加油！！为了基神的幸福！！报复渣男！！！

“想吃松饼，要放蔓越莓和坚果，最好再来点巧克力碎。”早晨，Loki稍微清醒时，伸手抓到Thor的头发不轻不重地扯了几下。

Thor打了个哈欠，在床上扑腾了几下，在Loki脸上啾咪了几下后，揉着眼睛下床去做早餐。

咕咕在Thor开门时钻了进去，Thor一把就揪着猫后颈把他拎出来。

“他需要休息，等他醒了再让他抱你好吗？”

“喵。”

咕咕用尾巴扫了一下Thor，他们语言不通，谁也不知道对方是什么意思。

Thor把咕咕带到了厨房，给了他一条小鱼干，就让他坐在旁边看自己做饼。

自从和Loki在一起后，他感觉会了不少生活技能，当然，Loki也一样。

互相学习，互相照顾，啊~真好。

咕咕趁Thor不注意离开了厨房，奔向卧室，猫的弹跳力很好，他试了几次，就打开了卧室的门。

Loki感觉有什么压到他腿了。

“喵喵~”

“Goose？”

“喵。”

咕咕听到Loki喊他，起身走到Loki那边，用前爪碰了碰他。

“嗯。”Loki拍了拍旁边，他想咕咕躺在那个位置，不过咕咕不知道。

咕咕躺在了Thor的枕头上，当正主进来时看到这一幕，他产生了种自己给自己找了个情敌的感觉。

他不洗澡都不能上的床，咕咕连爪都没洗就能上去。

人不如猫啊人不如猫。

咕咕霸占了Thor的位置，刚好也给了他拥抱Loki的机会，他侧躺到床上，从后面把Loki捞进怀里。

美好的一天，从腻歪的早晨开始。

Thor吸完Loki就吸猫，吸完猫就吸Loki，反复几次下来，差不多十点钟才出门上班去。

今天甚是奇怪，从他进大门开始，从前台到助理，都用一种特别奇怪的眼神看他。

发生了什么？Loki把吻痕印在了他额头吗？额头能印上吻痕吗？

不能吧……

“先生，尼达钢铁的总裁Aitesi，米德加尔的总经理Shilov，穆斯贝尔的总经理Svatev在会议室等您。”

“今天我们的股票跌了百分之十五……史上最高，还有两家合作方，四家品牌商不想和我们继续合作，他们愿意赔付所有的违约金。”

“发生了什么？”Thor蹙眉接过助理Sif递过来的文件，怎么他一天不在，发生了这么多事？

“我先去会议室，其他事情待会再说。”

在Sif准备说一些她知道的事情时，Thor已经敲响了会议室的门。

官方式打过招呼，寒暄了几句后，三人互相对视，由最年轻的Svatev带头发言，说了句Thor听得懂又听不懂的话。

“Thor啊！男人嘛，偶尔追求刺激玩玩就算了，但外面的怎么好，也都不如家里的好啊。”

Thor自从进到公司起就很懵逼，无缘无故股票下跌，合作伙伴不想合作，现在又……

“就算要玩，也得藏着点吧，都是有头有脸的人物，传出去影响多大。”年纪稍大的Shilov附和。

“你们在说什么？我怎么有点糊涂？”Thor满脸疑问。

“你今天没上网吗？”Aitesi拿出手机点开新闻头条，Thor接过后整张脸是又黑又臭。

【阿斯加德现任总裁偷吃成瘾，出轨成性……】

【惊！好好男人Thor Odinson竟是世纪渣男】

……

诸如此类的标题，内容也是差不多的，几张图，几句话……

图片上的女性身材高挑，翘臀长腿，美极了，却只有后背或者模糊的侧脸，依稀能看出是白皮的美人。

这TM不是玩游戏输了被逼着穿女装的Loki吗？这些照片不是只有他有吗？怎么那些狗仔没删完？？？Loki这么美的样子竟然被那么多人看到了！！！不开心！！

Shilov见Thor变了脸色，大约是东窗事发难以收场吧。

“我老婆是Loki的粉丝，知道这件事后和我闹了半天，要我和你绝交，不再和你合作。你看我和你合作那么久，还算愉快，看在这份上，就和那些女的断了吧，好好跟Loki过日子行不？”

“对啊，我老婆今天威胁我，再和你合作，就回娘家不回来了。你要是不喜欢Loki，来个和平分手再找别人呗，你这样搞得我们大家很难做。”Aitesi把手机拿回来，想想早上自家那口子差点因为Thor和他吵架，心有余悸。

“从你接手阿斯加德开始，我们三个一直都只和你合作，是看在你不像别人那么有心机，你有诚信，真诚待人。感情这事是很难说，但你，我也不想说你了，趁现在还不晚，回头还来得及。”

“你也不想我们难做吧？Loki虽然不在生意场，但他的影响力完全不亚于任何一个公司高层，他的粉丝，不能割你的肉也能扒下你一层皮的。”

Svatev真是苦到心里去了，今天早上开开心心地准备去公司，被他妈劈头盖脸就是一顿骂，说什么他找了个没良心的合作对象，巴拉巴拉的。

他还是第一次感受到Loki的魅力，他妈出于名门，不是最好的都看不上，对任何人事物都要求完美，从他出生以来，第一次听他妈说话超过四十分贝直达八十……

还有他爸，说什么Thor这样朝三暮四的人，不靠谱，赔个违约金也不要和他合作了。

Loki根本不需要踏入生意场就能让生意场上因为他掀起风浪，他太有魅力太优秀，所以喜欢他的人，也不乏有像他一样的人。

Svatev苦，Thor更苦，他总不能在网上说，这是他和Loki的兴趣爱好吧……以这种公关方式澄清，他怕是要睡大街去了。

翻了翻刚刚Sif给的资料，直接想违约的合作方里，有三个是Loki的粉丝，当初签完合同，他和Loki还和他们吃了饭，对方别提有多开心了。

“我说，我没出轨你们信吗？”

好吧，连他自己都不信，那张他摸Loki屁股的图片贼拉清晰，不知道是Loki的人，怎么可能相信他是清白的。

Loki很少在网上发帖，一般都是Thor替他发的，平时也很少去看社交软件上的东西，手机对他来说就是很方便沟通的工具。

他多数时间都是和Thor在一起，或者写剧本，去找灵感，偶尔戏精。

昨天演完一场剧，新的剧本也收尾了，Thor去上班，自己在家撸撸猫，看看书，上上网，晒晒太阳，舒服。

噢~他的小助理给他发了什么？Thor出轨？上帝给了他熊胆吗？不怕Frigga屠了他？？

Loki饶有趣味地点来链接，妈惹法克？？？？？？？

“这怎么回事？都发生了什么？你怎么不给我打电话？”Loki马上给助理拨了电话，那头的声音有些杂，过了好一会儿才静下来。

“你说不要给你打电话，以防打扰你的好事。这是你的粉丝为了你打抱不平的举动，不只是粉丝，现在只要你告诉我这是真的，我马上买通告把Odinson从头到脚从里到外黑到底。”

“Honey……你竟然不是我的粉丝？？？”Loki扶额，“这当然不是真的，我敢发誓Thor无法对其他人产生兴趣。现在，你要把这件事情全都清清楚楚明明白白的告诉我，好吗？”

挂了电话后，Loki又收到了两条链接，点开仔仔细细看完后，终于明白了这事是怎么发生的。

由于他昨天哭得太凶，由于他刚好演的都是出轨剧，又刚好是他自己编的，刚好Thor和他的秘密照片被人存了下来。

不知内情的粉丝们为他打抱不平，为了护着他自行成团。

如果Thor真的出轨了，他被这么护着会很感动。现在Thor没有出轨，他也很感动。

那他要不要帮Thor解围呢？深情人设的他变成渣男，怪带感的。

助理Tigern又发了条信息过来，Loki看完后决定还是帮Thor解围吧。

成团的粉丝力量还是很强大的，以一聚百，以百聚千……

Thor好几家合作貌似都要黄。

“Thor，你怎么流鼻血了？？”

Aitesi抽了几张纸给Thor，天呐，他怎么看手机看着看着就流鼻血了？

Thor只感觉浑身的血液都往小腹和大脑上窜，他正在想办法怎么澄清既能证明他的清白，又能让Loki的身份不暴露。

而，Loki自爆了。

他穿上了之前的裙子，戴上了之前的假发，这些他们都没有扔掉，压箱底了。

他化了妆柔和面部线条，擦起了艳红的口红，穿上一直都不肯穿的高跟鞋……

“其实我是演员。😉”

配上这样的文案，不用明说就澄清了一切。

“各位，你们回家吧，没事了。”Thor擦了擦鼻血，他实在太不争气了，Loki和他都认识十几年，睡也睡了六年了，他竟然看看照片就能流鼻血。

刺激又丢脸。

“我家里有事，得回去一趟。”

说完，Thor快步离开。

Loki发完帖子后抱着咕咕在客厅的沙发上等Thor，他帮他解决了问题，最近他又说不是很忙。

那么，他看到帖子后一定会回家。

最慢一个小时，最快四十分钟。

“咕咕，待会你要乖哦，不能到处乱跑。”

“喵~”

Thor回到家进了门就看到穿着裙子和白丝的Loki。

Loki就是这样，要么不穿，穿了一次就不会浪费那一天的时间。

“你说，我为什么要出轨呢？”Thor松了松领带却没解开，待会还有用呢。

“也许你觉得一个洞不够？”

“够不够你最清楚。”Thor把咕咕拎到就近的猫爬架上，而后打横抱起Loki，“为了惩罚你把照片发上网，我决定旷工。”

“你讲点道理好不好？我在帮你。”

“不好。”

随着Loki的发帖，网络上又是一片腥风血雨和尖叫声。

女装的Loki，穿着女装和Thor约会的Loki……脑补十万字小说完全不成问题。

最最重要的是，Loki的工作室发出公告，Loki准备了三千份亲笔签名的海报，还有明信片作为福利。

凭以往看剧的票根或付款记录私信工作室可获得。

亲笔签名的海报！！

想要。

许诺一时爽，真正实施起来堪比火葬场。

Loki写得手都快断了，三千次‘Loki Laufeyson’，当时他只想两只手都会写字。

“都这么久了，你什么时候跟我结婚啊？”事后的一个月，Thor撸着日渐肥胖的咕咕，枕在Loki腿上。

“不结婚，万一感情破裂了还要分财产，麻烦。”Loki正在看书，他最近没什么灵感，不想写剧本，只想看别人的作品。

“先不说我们不会离婚，关于分割财产，那也是我分给你啊。”

“所以啊，很麻烦。”Loki扫了Thor一眼，“我落了个离婚男人的名头却只能得到一些钱，不值得。不如就这样，想分手就分手。”

“那我呢？不仅离了婚，还被你分了财产，我更亏吧。”

“睡了我那么多年你亏什么？你可知足吧。”

“你要是可以用钱来衡量，我能让你在床上瘫痪。”

Loki把咕咕抱起来摸了两下，然后把咕咕放在Thor脸上。

以大橘为重，Thor觉得要对咕咕进行强制性减肥才行。

Loki之前写的剧本完善后就开始选角排练了，他可以很忙，忙到连吃饭都没时间。

他也可以很闲，闲到在家躺三天三夜也没人烦他，Thor除外。

出轨事件发生后，Thor每一天都要用他的账号发点图片或者文字。

而他的粉丝们……差不多成柠檬了。

休息时间，他点开了Thor给他发的链接，心里有一群羊驼跑来跑去跑来跑去。

那是他在熟睡时Thor亲他脸的图片，还有两张结婚证，文案：‘假如我们离婚，阿斯加德归你，你归我，这样就不麻烦了💓’

怎么现在结婚都不要本人去吗？这是假证吧？神经病吧？谁要和他结婚啊？？！

“下班后我和咕咕来接你回家。”

“猫来，你滚。”

Loki微笑着把手机放回口袋里，一抬头，Thor正一手抱猫，一手拿手机含笑看着他。

对视了三秒，Loki走向Thor，给了他刚合法的爱人一个拥抱。

“Hi, my husband。”

“Hi, My dear husband。”


End file.
